Depths
by Twilit Lady of Majesty
Summary: Sequel to Abyss. The last six months in N's castle has been full of action. N's proposed marriage to Hallie, the disease has successfully been rid from the Pokémon, and Touko has encountered obstacles while recovering from Red's death. Her mental illness has taken a toll on the castle, and N, along with his servants, plan to fix that.


Depths

**Chapter One**

"And do I really _care_?" He asks, leaning forward. His tone is edged with sarcasm and hate.  
"I- I'm sorry," I apologize, holding in tears.  
"Are you even _trying_? What? You gonna go and _cry_ now? You need to get control of yourself," he says.  
"I'm trying. You don't know how hard I'm trying."  
"Well clearly it's not working. You need to figure everything out and fix it, fast," he says," I don't want to talk to you until the bad thoughts, the depression, the self harm, stops. Don't call me. Don't visit me."  
And in that moment, my whole world ends. It stops. I can't see. I can't hear.  
"I'm taking you to a mental hospital," his eyes, blazing with anger, settle just a little, just enough to show he still cares.  
"I can't go. I can't go," I fall to the floor and curl into myself," I can't go. I can't go. I can't-"  
"Touko get a hold of yourself. I can't let you do this to yourself."  
"Get away from me," I hurt all over," get away from me. Get away I don't like you get away. Get away. Get-"  
"Touko!" His hair falls into his face. His hands are on my shoulders.  
"Let go of me," the words fall out in a whisper. Tears pour from my eyes and down my face. Into his arms and through his shirt. I collapse into him, and disappear. That's all I want. Let me disappear.  
"I have you," he holds me close. It's warm. Let me disappear. "I have you."  
"I want to disappear," I mutter into his shirt.  
"I understand," he says. The lights flicker.  
"I don't want to be alone," I say.  
"You're not alone. I'm here. I have you. You're not alone," his words warm me more than him himself.  
"Touko?!" She shouts from behind me. I slam my fists into Red and shove him away.  
"What?! What do you want?!" I shout, whipping around to see her.  
"What are you doing on the floor?!" She sways towards me, narrowly avoiding toppling over and breaking something valuable. Her heels add at least three inches to her height.  
"Leave me alone I'm busy!" I turn back to Red, but he's gone," look what you did! You made him leave!"  
"Who Touko? Who was here?"  
"Red," I say. Hallie has become too much of a mother figure since she and N got engaged.  
Tears pull at the corner of her eyes, and she slowly drops to her knees before me. She moves a strand of hair from her face, and takes my cheeks in her hands.  
"Touko," she begins," He's dead."  
"He's not dead!" I shout, ripping her hands away.  
"Sweetie," she attempts to pull me into her arms," he's gone."  
"He was here two minutes ago!" I shout. Why didn't she see him? Why doesn't she believe me? He was here. He was here.  
"Look, why don't you come to breakfast with me and N? We're flying out to Castelia to eat at a cute diner we found last week," she says, nodding. Hallie wipes her hands on her floral skirt, her lips forming a fine line.  
"No," I say, scooting back until I hit the conference table. The dark artificial wood is cool against me, even through my shirt.  
"You're coming with us, Touko. Even if you say no. This will be good for you."  
"I'm staying here!"  
She purses her lips, stands, and marches out.  
Time begins to speed up. It races past me, visibly stumbling over it's own feet and tumbling away. It rushes. And I don't know how to feel. My chest tightens and I lay on my side. Where did Hallie go? I'm glad she's not here, she was being rude. But where did she go? I don't want to be alone, even if it means being with someone I hate.  
And the door slams open," Touko, you're going."  
"But N, I'm fine eating from the kitchen here at your castle."  
"Well, you're coming with us today." He strides over, and stands above me. Green hair hangs around the sides of his cheeks, reflecting off of the skin, creating a sickly glow.  
"I'm not going."  
"Touko," he grabs me by the wrist and attempts to pull me off of the floor.  
"No," I refuse. I'm not going. Who knows why they're being so pushy.  
"Don't make me bring my servants in here. They won't be so nice to you," he warns. His eyes lock with mine for a moment, and instead of frustration, I see concern. The look sticks for a moment, and then he releases me.  
N steps over to Hallie, whispers a few words to her, and they exit the conference room. In just moments the door swings open again, three men clad in tight fabric uniforms enter. Their eyes are concealed, but I know they're secretly focused on me. They rush to me. They wrap their arms around me.  
"I don't want to go," I say to the one who grabbed me first. He does not respond. The other two release a soft chuckle, and I turn to glare at them.  
"I said, I don't want to go," the room begins to shake. My head pounds with such force that I can hear the crashes. I can hear the torture it's preparing. I whip my arm away from them, and use it to pull my other one free.  
"I don't want to go!" I shout, rushing for the corner of the room. I hear them coming for me. I don't want them to touch me.  
"Don't come near me!" I collapse and clutch my head. The pain. The pain is all I can see. Everything is grey and pointed. Spots pop in and out of my vision. The pain. A hand grabs my arm.  
"No!" Teeth. Blood is in my mouth, but it's unfamiliar. A shout, distant, happens behind me, and I feel four more hands on my arms.  
"I want Red!" I shout. I try to break free but they're too strong," I want Red!"  
And everything goes silent. Their hands are there, I can see the room spinning, but I can't hear. My vision slowly sparkles away. Their hands are gone.

* * *

_A/N  
Hello, my darlings. I've returned from the dead (well, beside that Fire Emblem fic I posted a few days ago). I'm glad to be back. Sorry for being gone for so long, but I should be around for a bit. Thanks for reading you guys, and stay tuned, there's more coming up!_

_-Twilit Lady of Majesty_


End file.
